


"Quickly Tyler, shove it inside me!" -Mark

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sex Toys, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Mark's most recent "impossible let's play" gets a bit out of hand.





	"Quickly Tyler, shove it inside me!" -Mark

Mark hadn't been the one to... Erm, to suggest this type of clothing. It was all Tyler's fault, after all he'd had been the one to bring it up over dinner last night. 

\---

"So Mark, how do you feel about lace?" Tyler dropped causally from the other side of the table, his ever present stone like gaze still in place and plate empty. 

"Wait what- what did you say?" Mark wasn't as casual, sputtering out a bit of his food in shock. Uncalled for (but not unwelcome) arousal zooming through his veins, going straight to his sensitive dick. And for once Mark was glad he was wearing gym shorts, not only his boxers.

He felt his cock swell in his shorts with the idea of being Tyler's pretty little girl in pink. Images of Tyler shoving him head first into their sheets while calling him baby doll swam through his head. An involuntary shutter crawled up his spine to his neck. 

"Mark!"

"Oh! Yeah Tyler?" Said man now had a very evident smirk on his face, as he noted the slightly glassy eyed look Mark was wearing. 

"I said- how would you feel about being my girly in lace for a night?" Mark pretty much choked, how did Tyler seem to know everything he wanted? This time however he let a wanting whimper slip, "...so you do like the idea!"

"Uh..."

"It's settled then." Mark's dick twitched in his pants at the idea of what Tyler had promised. 

\---

Which brought them to now. 

Mark was suspended midair in his "favorite bdsm chair" wearing stupidly cute lacey black panties. Not to mention the matching thigh highs adorning his legs.

It wasn't exactly the pink, girly, color he had his heart set on... but Tyler had been right. The black suited his skin very well. 

He lifted his head slowly at the sound of footsteps treading on the tiled floor of the home gym, "Tyler?" 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? When did my baby boy become such a slut?" That was, oh fuck, that was sending sparks of arousal right to his cock. "I asked you something whore!" His voice was deep and rumbling and velvet against Mark's ears. 

"Ah, uh... Yes! I'm your slut!" 

Mark looked up, feeling the dominant man staring at him, "tell me who's slut are you?" 

Tyler's face was questioning him, raising an eyebrow. He nodded and braced himself. A crack of skin on skin sounded, then lovely pain shit through Mark's lower half. His head rolled back with the pain Tyler's hand brought as it slapped him again. He moaned in pain, "I'm your cockslut daddy!" 

"Good boy." Mark practically choked at the sound of his daddy praising him. "Now, you don't need prepping do? Since you're such a slut for daddy's dick, right?" 

Mark shivered, rolling his eyes around the room. He had infinite places to look: Tyler's dominating face, his master's gorgeous frame that was only dressed from the waist down, or even his veiny hands (now turning red from all the slapping). 

"Do you remember your colors marky?" His tone slipped back to the usual Tyler to ask the question. 

"Yes, daddy. Can I ask you something?" 

"Hmm, you just did baby, but to ahead." Mark felt fire ants crawl over his face, and judging by Ty's face his own face was beet red. 

"Why did do ask me if I know my safeword?"

"You were shaking baby. I was worried for my little boy." Tyler smirked watching Mark squirm in his bonds, oh this was going to be fun for him. "Can you tell me why you were shaking doll?" 

God- Tyler and his nicknames, if he wasn't hard already now he was. For a moment Mark's vision swam, he was lightheaded from his blood flowing to other places. 

"I I was-" 

"Was my naughty baby turned on from all my teasing?" 

Mark hung his head, feeling the lace scratch against his throbbing member. "Yes daddy." 

"Good." Shock jolted through Mark and if he wasn't suspended midair he'd have jumped at least a foot in the air. When did Tyler get that close to him? He heard Tyler chuckle at his outburst. 

A gasp left Mark as Tyler ghosted his hands along his lace covered hard on. "Baby you're so hard. Do I really have that much affect on you?" 

If Tyler had wanted his submissive to respond he had eliminated that possibly as soon as he started massaging Mark's bulge. Little whimpers left his mouth in rapid bursts as Tyler stroked him. From root to tip, paying special attention to the head. 

Mark was swimming deep in arousal and he couldn't decide what to do with his legs. At first he let them hang limp, then they were spread wide as if trying to let the entire world see his junk. And right on queue Tyler slapped the meat of his inner thigh, "you're such a slut! Close your same legs for five minutes alright!" 

Mark was far too gone to obey which annoyed the other male greatly. "Fine then." The smaller make was shocked back to reality with another hard hit to each of his thighs. He closed his legs at light speed, "oh no baby. If you enjoy having you legs open so much leave them open!" 

Anger was present in his voice and handsome face. He stood between Mark's wide open legs, his eyes glazed. Mark looked down, his eyes met a pleasant sight... Tyler was lubing up his massive cock.

"Like how what you see, slut?" His question was met with only a moan, he let it slide without an answer this time, knowing what was coming next would be enough of a punishment. The taller make waltzed around Mark shoving his panties to the side as he slid in his cock. 

Mark was going insane because Tyler was in him but not moving, his head thrashing from side to side; his moans echoing off the walls in the mostly empty room. His babbling nervous talk filling the room up, "Shit. Fuck. Oh, oh! Oh fuck me, SHIT THAT'S FUCKING THICK! Daddy. Ah fuck! Fucking move PLEASE-" He stopped himself to throw back his head and begin panting, squeezing around the cock in him. 

Whining as sweet as he could muster Mark tried his best to break Tyler's facade of being calm, begging him. "Daddy please. Oh please move. Shit, you're so big and so deep in me. Please move. Please. Daddy oh daDD-"

Tyler cut him off, thrusting almost all the way out before ramming back into him. Setting a fast rough pase, hitting Mark's prostate mostly every thrust in. Mark couldn't do anything. So he hung there, mouth wide open eyes squeezed shut whimpering at the bruising thrusts Tyler was making. He didn't know what to do with all the pleasure, drooling a little. 

"Baby, you can cum whenever you like... But whenever you cum I'm going to keep fucking you till I cum." Marks response was a hoarse moan turning to a scream as Tyler reached around to start jerking him too. 

Mark couldn't starve off his orgasm for longer than two minutes, painting Tyler's knuckles with his cum. This didn't stop him though, he kept up his tempo. Effectively fucking Mark stupid. All he could do was scream, taking the lighting bolts of pleasure as dignified as possible.

Crying with the over simulation of having just cum but still being penetrated. Powerful sobs shook his limp body. His screams were cut down to pathetic whimpers from all the voice straining activities. 

Finally! Fucking finally Tyler came, pulling out only to hear Mark whine. Whispering to "push it back in me." 

With a gentle slap to the ass Tyler laughed, "you fucking cum-slut." 

Mark's raspy laugh sounded in front of him, "I thought you liked how slutty I am!" 

Tyler shivered, "god your voice sounds so hot when it's been ruined from screaming."


End file.
